Forever Mine
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: This is story about Klaus and Caroline. Post 5x12. What if one time isn't enough? Will Caroline finally warm up to the fact she might be falling in love with Klaus? Follow her in this journey. (Rated M for a reason,folks.)
1. Romp in The Woods

**Welcome to **_**Forever Mine**_**,**** a klarione story! I'ill start off with 5x11 smut, some things to do with 5x12 and then..Caroline's off to New Orleans.**

**Warning: SMUT. **

**Also mostly fluffy but that's just cause that's how I tend to write couples.**

**OPEN QUESTION: I know Jeremy's not staying with Bonnie, Delena is happening. But Rebekah-Stefan or Marcel? Could write it either way!**

* * *

As soon she said good, she pressed her lips to mine. My god, it was heavenly. I lost myself in passion for her for minutes until I pulled back. I wanted her to have no regrets. I asked with my eyes. She smiled; I smirked before kissing her again. Our tongues danced a tango, but danced as if this was something they had done a million times before, instead of the first.

Oh god, how she tasted. I could lose myself in this moment. Caroline's arms went around my back. I pushed her against a tree, not breaking the kiss and ripped her blouse to reveal a pink bra after tearing off her jacket. Moments later, Caroline focused herself on ridding me of my jacket. We broke the kiss for unneeded breaths, staring at each other in lust. We kissed again, and oh god. It sent shivers down my spine. How could a girl do this to me?

We kissed, devoured each other's mouths. My hands went from the trunk of the tree to caressing her breasts. They were perfect, so round and beautiful. I caressed the top until I reached inside the bra to play with her nipples. Caroline grasped.

She moaned "More."

I rid her breasts of their entrapment and started taking the left nipple in my mouth, flicking the nipple.

"Klaus.." she moaned.

Breaking my seal on her left nipple, I moved ourselves to the ground, into a makeshift bed of leaves .I was on top of her. I moved to the right nipple, treating the same as I had the left one.

She made delicious noises. Finally I broke off and start kissing my way down her body until I got to her jeans. I unbuttoned them and pulled off. She was only now wearing a pink v-string.

"No fair." she muttered as she rose to rid me of my shirt.

After that I pinned her down until I reached the point I was at just before she rose.

I kissed the top of the panty and started to pulled it down. She moaned

"Klaus...Oh god." She moaned.

My name sounded so sweet, so sexy on her lips. I pulled the sexy panties off, resisting the urge to rip them off. I was going to make her scream.

My lips went to her clit, licking and sucking it.

"Klaus!" she screamed.

I smirked against her clit, that's a start.

Then one of my hands who had been massaging her breasts moved though closer to her delicious pussy, and I inserted two of my fingers. Her walls clenched.

So tight I thought.

"Klaus ,I'm gonna..I gonna...OH GOD." She moaned and her cum washed over my fingers.

Caroline began tugging at my jeans, and I took them off, she started to move closer to my boxers, my fierce erection apparent. She freed my cock from the barrier and began to stroke it. And then her sensual mouth was about to touch the tip.

If she did that I wouldn't be able to make it into her cavern.  
"No." I growled

I positioned ourselves into a embrace and began teasing her with just the tip.

Aww...so fucking tight.

"Cut to the chase, Klaus." She growled

"Whatever do you want sweetheart?" I asked

"YOU. Inside me. NOW." she growled

I obliged ,pushing myself into her. I moaned, so tight.

I left it there and grunted, feeling her walls clench on my cock.

She started to move and I took as she want me to thrust.

I was slow, trying to take in all of her walls. My hands went to pleasuring her clit

"Klaus...mmm..god..don't stop. Ahh, don't stop. Come on, a little faster." She moaned

"Caroline..ahh.. . .Tight." I moaned.

As she asked ,I got faster but still took in her walls, I was soo close.

"Klaus, I'm going come on your cock." She moaned. Her walls spasmed and clenched,her coming to orgasm.

That was the last straw for my holding back, trying to make it long as possible.

My thrust become faster, faster until they stopped and I filled her with my hot cum.

"Klaus." she moaned

"Caroline.."I moaned

My thrusts got less rhymtic until I withdrew. I was spent and so was Caroline. We lay together in the bed of leaves until Caroline noticed the sun went down.

"Oh shit, I have to go! My friends will be wondering where I am." She said,trying to get all the leaves out of her hair and began redressing herself.

"Goodbye, sweetheart." I said, with sadness in my voice.


	2. Prettiest Girl I Ever Had

**Okay, forgot all about the vampirc features. The last smut I wrote wasn't about vampires. Sorry.**

**Anyway, thanks to anyone who followed or favorited. But please review!**

**Without any further ado, here's chapter 2 of **_**Forever Mine.**_**(Cover pic not mine ,just found on Google Images)**

Klaus:

Klaus was hungry and it had only been a couple days since that glorious day. When Marcel said he should go to Mystic Falls more often, he chuckled. Maybe the right thing to say is that he should visit Caroline more often. But no ,he made a promise to leave her be. He sighed, such a beauty…

An optimistic part of his brain said "You said _you_ would leave her alone. _Never_ said anything about her coming to visit _you._ Hey, maybe _she will_."

His more rational part of his brain scoffed at that. "Yeah right." It said

It was still torture. But thankfully, he had a laptop and internet connection. And the internet was washed with blondes in porn. He had done this a couple times since he met Caroline, when the urges were so strong.

So he started rubbing his dick up and down and screamed out her name when he came to orgasm, cum all over his hand.

Not the same as being in her pussy, his brain said.

Caroline:

Why, oh why did he have so good in bed? Caroline groaned. Her friends and Tyler had found out. She understood why Tyler was mad, but hey he _left_ her.(For some sick revenge fantasy.)

Now she couldn't even get off by herself. Something she perfected in her fresh vampire days.

Ugh, he was so infuriating. She tried everything: her hands(too feminine),porn(not intimate enough),didlos(Nothing like him.) and still nothing. Ugh.

Plus she missed everything about him. The way he would give her romantic presents and say romantic poetry to her.

UGH. Nothing was going to change. So she booked the closet flight next morning to New Orleans and started packing her stuff into her hot pink suitcase.


	3. Caroline Touches Down in NOLA

**Okay, it's been 35 days since Klarione saw each other.**

**Thanks for the guest review!**

Caroline was on the plane to New Orleans. She was wearing a strapless pink dress and was zipped up in the front around the bust. It was a casual one and she was complimented by her white sandals

_Hope he's happy I'm here._ She thought

The plane touched down and she got off and collected her small amount of luggage.

_Just touched down in NOLA. Where can I find you XX,C_

She got a reply with an address and hailed a taxi.

She said the address to the taxi.

20 minutes later

The taxi person let her off in front of a big house. She walked in the courtyard.

_Wow,it's a big house. _She thought.

She saw Klaus with a black guy she didn't know. She ran toward Klaus and hugged him.

Klaus and the guy were stunned

"I've missed you so much." She whispered into his ear.

And then she kissed him, hard. Klaus responded by letting their tongues dance and whooshing her up to his room.

"What are you doing here Sweetheart?" He asked.

"Taking you up on your offer. I missed you so much, it's infuriating." She said, undoing the clasp of her strapless bra.

"Now, Klaus…" she purred as she reached down to pull of her thong.

Klaus's mouth became wet and he moaned.

She finally undid the zipper up front, shimming out of her bra and dress and leaving them on the ground.

"Sweetheart." He moaned

She kissed him and he kissed back ferociously. He touched her everywhere. She started kissing down her neck and his hands wandered down further. Her vampirc features came out in her face and she turned away.

"No, you're beautiful." He growled

"And you're too clothed." She said.

They broke off so Klaus could undress himself and Caroline pushed him down the bed.

Caroline started stroked up and down his prick and he soon got an erection. He was sitting on the edge on the bed and Caroline sat on top of him and guided him inside her.

_Ahh so tight_

"Caroline.."Klaus moaned, as he thrusted in and out

"Klaus!" she screamed, making her hips work for more friction.

It countited on like that for quite a while until Klaus's thrusts came to a stop and he came inside her. Her walls clenched soon after that.

They fell down into the sheets and started talking again while cuddling.

After 35 minutes of talking, little Klaus made himself known. They were side by side,but he pushed himself into her. They devoured each other's mouths while their bottom halves worked to create more of that delicious friction. Caroline came first this time and Klaus came a close second.

They talked and Klaus smirked again

"Ready for another round, sweetheart?" He asked

"You bet." She said

She got on top of Klaus and tried to control the friction she got. But Klaus kept thrusting and they came together in unison.

"Well, I'm spent." She said as she got off and cuddled up to his chest.

They fell asleep together like that.


	4. Morning After

**2 updates at once. Sorry to keep you waiting. I know last chapter was pure smut and I don't know if it was good smut… but now the Morning After! (I decided! Marcel's going be with Bex!)**

I awoke to blonde tresses tickling my chest. It was Caroline, sleeping soundly.

My morning wood grew even more apparent as I rembered we went three rounds last night.

_Is this a dream ?Because surely she isn't here._

Caroline began to stir and opened her eyes.

"Morning, handsome." She said before giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Morning, sweetheart." I said back as I played with her hair

She giggled.

Then she noticed my morning wood.

"Care for another round? You can be on top this time." She said

As a response I got on top of her and began touching her until I shoved my dick inside her tight pussy.

I kissed down her neck , as I thrust. My hybrid and her vampric features came out and we looked at each other as her walls clenched and I spurted my hot seed into her cavern.

We amused our prior positions

"Have a good sleep?" She asked

"Best I've ever had in centuries."I answered. _Because you were there._

"Caroline, I think we should have a talk." I said

"About what?" she yawned

"Is this just sex, love or more?" I asked

"Oh my god! Klaus, the original hybrid is having a "where is this going" talk with me." she said, and laughed

I growled.

"No, Klaus. But it's usually the girl that does it. But where do you want it to go?" She asked

"I wanted you to be mine and I to be yours." I said

"Okay, Klaus. So you're my boyfriend now. Sounds…kinda mundane when it applies to the original hybrid." She said

"You're my girlfriend." I said. My inner wolf said "claim her as your mate."

I went over to my neck and unhooked one of the shorter necklaces and put it around her neck.

"So everyone knows you're mine." I said.

She stood up and noticed while we were sleeping, someone had bought up her pink suitcase. She opened and grabbed a bra, shorts, and underwear.

She then grabbed yesterday's t-shirt(mine) and put it on.

"Where are you going?"I asked

"I'm hungry." She said and I got dressed and followed her down to the more private kitchen.

She was heating up an AB positive blood bag in the microwave.

"Want to share?" she asked. I nodded and she grabbed two coffee mugs and poured the blood inside them and passed one to me. We sipped on the blood. The rest of my family came down

"Oh Caroline, this is Marcel. Marcel, this is Caroline." I said gesturing to Marcel.

She did a wave to Marcel

I saw the way Marcel took in the fact she was wearing my shirt and my necklace.

"Food. I need food." Said a brunette in a nightgown and pushed Caroline aside to grab a bagel.

"What in the flying fuck is Hayley fucking Marshall doing here? I thought you hated her." she screamed

"Still does." Hayley mumbled.

"Then what are you doing here? Still alive, I might add." Caroline asked, accusingly at Hayley.

"Because Mr. Hybrid over there knocked me up with this 'miracle baby'."She said , gesturing to her plumper stomach.

Caroline ran out.

"Don't go after her. You're the last person she wants to see right now." Hissed Rebekah.

Marcel looked at my hurt face and winced

"What? You honestly didn't think she wouldn't find out?" Hayley said and laughed.


	5. Rose among Thorns

**Thanks for the review, Guest again. (I hope you sign up. You don't have to post any stories if you don't want.)**

**Caroline is just in shock over the whole baby thing.**

I ran into the first room unoccupied, it looked like an unused living room. Sheets were torn over couches and other furniture; I uncovered a loveseat and sat on it.

_Hayley's pregnant? With Klaus's baby? How can…_

_Oh my god, he spelt with the WERESLUT._

With that, images of Hayley under Klaus and Klaus doing the stuff he did to me with Hayley.

_Ugh. SHUT UP BRAIN._

_She can give him something I can't. I can't give him…that._

My mind refocused on Hayley's slight baby bump under her nightgown.

Tears started to fall from my eyes and I couldn't contain them, so a flood started.

My vampire senses picked up on footsteps, sounded like a man's footsteps.

"Go the fuck away, Klaus." I screamed though the tears

"I'm not Klaus." The man said

He came into the focus, the man Klaus introduced to her as Marcel.

He sat down next to me.

"Looks like you need someone to talk to." Marcel said

"I do. It's just…" I said

"It's stupid. I don't have a reason, we weren't together when..They you know." I said

"Nothing's stupid." Marcel said

"My mind can't stop thinking. I mean does he do the same things with me that he did with _her_?" I said

"Don't answer that." I remarked

"I see." Marcel said

"I mean, what if…he decides to leave me for someone who can have a baby with him? I can never..give him that. It hurts." I said

"He would never. I saw the way he looked at you. I never seen him like that, aside from.."Marcel said

"You were the reason he was so happy when he came back from Mystic Falls!" He exclaimed

"Yeah. We finally spelt together. He had been pursuing me for like, a year and a half." I said

"Oh." Marcel said, realization setting in.

"Klaus didn't know. He didn't think…_that_ was possible." Marcel said

"None of us did." I exclaimed

"He broke the curse, right? So…there was loophole. Magic made him a vampire, but he was werewolf and warlock by birth. All of which can reproduce."Marcel said

"Still means he can leave me for…"I said

"But why would he?" Marcel asked

"I don't know. It's just a fear. I'm just insecure."I answered

"Don't be." Marcel said

"If it's any consolation, I bet you're the only one he wanted to.."Marcel said, struggling to find the right way

"Get in the family way?" I suggested

"Yes. He hates Hayley, still. He just.."Marcel said

"Wants the baby. Can't say I blame him, I mean what vampire wouldn't jump at the chance? But that's what we sacrifice for eternal youth and the other peaks of vampirism." I said

Marcel rose and started leaving

"Marcel?" I yelled

"Yeah?" he said

"Thanks." I said

Klaus came in.

"Sweetheart…" He said

I hugged him and kissed him lightly on check.

"I was just shocked." I whispered.

"So was I, sweetheart." He chuckled


	6. The Favor For Marcel

**WARNING: A little bit of Cami bashing. I'm not a Klaus/Cami fan AT ALL.**

A couple hours later, we went to a place that everyone referred to as Sophie's bar.

"Who's Sophie?" I asked Klaus

"One of the New Orleans witches, love." He answered.

We entered the bar. We got drinks and some of the famous gumbo.

I noticed the blonde bartender was flirting with Klaus.

Jealousy rose in me, as did bile in my stomach

_That bitch!_

Klaus came back and I started feeling his crotch under the booth

"Love…"he growled

"Take me." I whispered.

We whooshed to a stall in the men's bathroom. I took off my shorts and watched Klaus take his pants off , to reveal his erection.

He pushed himself inside me. My legs went around his hips and I was pushed against the cold tile wall by Klaus.

He began thrusting, fast.

"Klaus. Oh, just like that! Just like that." I shouted as loud as I could My vampric features and his hybrid ones came out in full force.

"You're a little loud, love. We are…" He began saying and I broke him off with a fierce kiss.

After the kiss, I whispered "I don't fucking care!"

"Klaus. Oh…Yes, Yes.." I shouted

"Oh god , Klaus." I shouted; my walls clenched and spasmed. Klaus filled him with his hot cum as he groaned. I got off him and we got redressed.

I had sex hair and we reentered the bar to baffled tourists and locals. The vampires looked a little red.

I glanced over to Cami and shoot her a _He's mine _glance.

We cuddled back into the booth

"What was that for, love? Not that I didn't enjoy it." He whispered

"Showing the blonde bartender who _exactly_ you belong to." I hissed

"Jealousy looks gorgeous on you, sweetheart." He said, laying a soft kiss on my forehead.

Klaus left to get us more drinks.

Marcel entered our booth

"Can I ask for a favor, Caroline?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. _What kind of favor was he looking for?_

"You see, I'm in love with Rebekah and.." he said

"Ahh, I see. He doesn't approve of you and you want me to convince him to give you a chance?" I said

"Yes." He said, looking embarrassed.

"Of course." I said.

He left the booth and Klaus entered.

"Klaus…" I said

"Yes, love?" he asked

"Have you ever thought of giving Rebekah a chance to love?" I asked

"What is this about?" He answered

"Well, don't you want her to be happy like we are?" I asked

"Love, you know as well I do-Rebekah isn't exactly the best when it comes to picking her lovers." Klaus answered

"But…I meet one and he isn't that bad." He said

"Ahh, so this is about Marcel?" Klaus asked

"Yes." I said, eyes downcast

"No, love." He said

"But why?" I asked

Klaus thought of this..

"What's in it for me, love?" Klaus said

"Seeing your sister happy!" I said

"Other than that." He said

"Okay, Klaus. You got a fantasy? I will fulfill it, no questions asked." I said

"Okay, love. But if he breaks her heart…"he started

"Then you can hurt him! All you want!" I said

He went to find Marcel.

**AN: I have some ideas about the whole Klaus's fantasy…but I would LOVE to hear what his fantasy will be! I'll write it!**

**Just for the record, men's bathrooms (any bathroom really) is NOT a good place to have sex in, but.. this is a story, not real life!**

**Thanks for all the favs and the follows.**


	7. Klaus's Dirty Little Thoughts

**Okay, so I haven't updated in quite a bit! I'm sorry..**

**I don't own TO(god no) or TVD. Julie Plec does...**

**WARNING: Diego's not exactly a fan...**

Caroline was laying on the bed, clad only in sexy teddy.

She was waiting for Klaus, so she could fulfill her end of the bargain.

Klaus came inside and shut the door. And then he pulled out a vaguely foil wrapper

"Wait, Klaus."Caroline said. They didn't need condoms, she was infertile.

Klaus ripped open the wrapper and stumbled and slid the latex over his shaft.

Caroline opened her legs but Klaus flipped her over. He tore the teddy and started pumping his fingers though her asshole.

"Wait.."Caroline said, but Klaus pushed himself inside. It felt..weird. No one had ever..

Klaus began thrusting and thrusting, it was okay ,but it still felt weird.

Klaus came in the condom and pulled out. Caroline looked a little embarrassed when there was poo on the outside.

"Klaus..maybe.."Caroline said

"You hadn't done that before. I'm sorry, but that was one of my fantasies and I didn't know how to ask. Did I hurt you?" Klaus asked, when they were lying in bed

"No ,you didn't hurt me. It just felt kinda..weird. You know? I'm always open to trying new things with you. Well, expect bringing someone else..because I'm the jealous type."Caroline said

"Okay."Klaus said, while Caroline's hands got to work.

He was up in no time and pushed himself into the tight folds of Caroline's cavern.

"Caroline.." His hybrid features came out and he bit down on her shoulder. Her blood..he had tasted it before, fleetingly but it was so delicious. He lost himself in the haze of sex and blood.

"Klaus!" Caroline moaned. Klaus soon snapped back his sesnes.

"Sorry, love. The urge...I just...couldn't control it." Klaus said

Caroline turned and bit near his left nipple, making Klaus make a growl.

She drank it in and enjoyed the taste. She turned and snuggled closer into Klaus.

"Caroline?" Klaus said

Caroline yawned.

"yes,Klaus?" she asked

"I love you, and I will keep on loving you until the end of time. Even then I will still love you." he whispered into her ear

Caroline was a bit shocked. She knew she liked him, wanted to jump his bones. But love? Till the end of time? She supposed she could..

She was silent and snuggled closer into Klaus, inhaling his musk of vampire-werewolf she had gotten so used to. She fell asleep.

Klaus looked upon her sleeping face and brushed her face with his hands

"My love..my angel...my queen" he whispered.

Diego's POV

I looked upon the sleeping couple. The hybrid, the one who bit me once he got here was gone. In his place was a painting lovesick school boy I couldn't stand. Elijah was the only one he could trust to get things done and only because of that pregnant werewolf. I couldn't stand her kind because what they did to my family and finding she was one of _them_ didn't quench my anger. Hell, the only reason she was here was because of a loophole and a hybrid who couldn't keep it in his pants. _I could probably kill her. It would just be another in the epic war between the werewolves and vampires. But no, Mister Big Hybrid over there just had to knock her up. Elijah thinks it (well, she I guess) will save his brother's humanity._

Even worse, the blonde had convinced Klaus to let the whole Marcel/Rebekah thing fly.

Marcel was no longer a king ,just a lovesick pup following after Miss Blonde Original's every step.

How were they supposed to deal with the witches when Mr. Hybrid was intent on wooing Barbie Newbie and Marcel on wooing Miss Blonde Original?

Sure, this had happened before but I thought it was a fraud so Rebekah would betray her own brothers. _Not that he actually liked her._


	8. The Loss

**Hey! Okay, sorry for the bashing last chapter. I get the feeling Diego is not a fan of love.**

The battle raged on. Elijah made sure Celeste to undo the curse placed on Hayley's family before he killed her.

The only one left was Genevieve. "You'll pay!" Genevieve screamed at Klaus

Sophie was back at the house with Caroline and Hayley while Marcel, Elijah, Rebekah,and Klaus searched for Genevieve. Suddenly Hayley screamed. Caroline and Sophie rushed to her side.

"There was a big shot of pain, in my belly just now." Hayley said, holding her stomach

"It's too early! She's only 22 weeks...the baby!" Caroline screamed

"Tell that to HER!" Hayley screamed

Sophie and Caroline laid Hayley down on the bed and Sophie called 9-1-1.

Hayley was rushed to the hospital.

"What's wrong?' Caroline screamed at the nurse.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked

"No." Caroline replied.

"Then I wouldn't tell you anything." the nurse said but Caroline grabbed her arm and compelled her

"What is wrong with Hayley Marshall?" she asked

" We were unable to save the fetus but there is nothing wrong with Hayley Marshall." the nurse said

Caroline entered the room

"What happened?" Hayley asked

"All I remember was pain and people running around and shouting.."Hayley said

"Hayley.."Caroline said, tears running down her cheeks and they ran down more when she saw the bloody fetus on a tiny hospital weighing machine.

"You lost her. I'm so sorry. You lost your baby." Caroline said

"No!"Hayley said, and tears ran down her check.

"Let me see her." Hayley demanded

"Hayley,I don't think-" Caroline said

"LET ME SEE HER!" Hayley screamed

Caroline picked up the bloody bundle, wrapped in old baby blanket.

She gave her to Hayley.

"no...no..."Hayley cried, tears running her face.

"Take her away." Hayley said.

Caroline took her away and buried her next to her grandmother and wrote on a stone

"Here lies Andrea Marshall-Mikealson. Dead before she even got to live."

Hayley ran off to the werewolf pack.

Klaus got back and asked "Where's Hayley?" and smelt blood(somewhat familiar) on Caroline's hands

"With the werewolves." Caroline replied

"Why do you have blood on her hands love?" Klaus asked

"Because...I don't know how to say it Klaus."Caroline said

"Your baby's dead." Sophie said

Caroline had tears in her eyes

"It's true. The doctors or witches couldn't do anything. She's buried next to Esther. I'm so sorry, Klaus." Caroline said, tears rolling down her checks.

Caroline reached out to hug Klaus but he turned away.


	9. Last Days of Genevieve

**It's been two weeks since they lost Andrea.**

Klaus had stayed mad at Caroline. He didn't know why exactly. He just couldn't believe..

Well, it's not like he wanted it after all. It would have been different but he had survived 1,000 years without any brats.

Caroline had moved her stuff to a guest room and busied herself with shopping and the like.

He missed her and thought it stupid that he hurt her in his pain. But he was too proud to make the first move to making up. So when he walked into his room to find a scantily clad woman, he thought it was Caroline.

"You've came, love." Klaus said

"Of course, I have." purred Genevieve. What? He was an original hybrid and she had a thing for sinfully bad boys.

She kissed him and touched his privy parts. Klaus moaned.

The light switched on

"Well, I guess I'll just leave." said a familiar voice.

He turned to see Caroline near the light switch

"No, Caroline..Caroline..." he said

"Go on, blondie." Genevieve said.

"Actually. I think I won't." Said Caroline stepping closer to Genevieve .

"You better." Genevieve said.

"You see...I have this thing about bitches touching my boyfriend." Caroline said, clawing at Genevieve 's arms.

"I don't practically like it." Caroline said, throwing Genevieve across the room.

Caroline how somehow grabbed a kitchen knife and was holding it to Genevieve 's throat.

"Say sorry." Caroline growled

"No way in hell,bitch." Genevieve said

"Well, why don't you say hello while you're there?" Caroline growled, slitting Genevieve 's throat.

"This time, stay fucking dead, bitch." Caroline growled at the corpse.

"Caroline. I swear, I didn't know."Klaus said

"Likely story." Caroline said and huffed as she walked away.


	10. Klaus and Caroline's Make-Up

**3 weeks now since they lost Andrea.**

Klaus had rented a perfect hotel suite and covered the bed with rose petals and lit candles. It had a perfect view. He texted the address to the town car Caroline hired with a message "Tell her that room 345 is ready for her."

Caroline entered the room. It was perfect and Klaus was sitting there with room service pasta and her favorite blood type heated up-B plus.

She sat down.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, love." Klaus said

"Sorry for what?" Caroline said

"Sorry for pushing you away after losing Andrea. Sorry for hooking up with Genevieve."Klaus said

They ate in silence.

"I forgive you." Caroline said

Klaus picked her up and laid her on the bed. He took her undies and her bra off while leaving the bust part of her dresses hang over the skirt part.

First he played with her nipples with his tongue. Making her moan, he moved down to touched her clit and stuck two fingers inside her. He licked and nibbled on her clit.  
"Klaus.." she moaned

He moaned too. It felt soo good. He quickly undid his pants and little Klaus was ready to go.

"Fuck, Klaus. Just do it already." Caroline moaned.

He shoved himself inside her and took in her walls. Unfortunately ,he came quickly, to his embarrassment Caroline came afterwards.

They snuggled up in the covers.

"Klaus.."Caroline said

"yes?" Klaus's ears peaked up

"I think...I love you." Caroline said.


End file.
